TRADUCTION - Icy Embrace - Etreinte Glacée
by Uema
Summary: TRAD. Il a eu tort, en quelque sorte ; c'était sale. Peut-être que c'était le sang qui séchait rapidement le long de son cou... Ou peut-être était-ce la manière dont les yeux de Natsuno se fermaient, et qu'il se livrait avidement à des souvenirs de moments où il était au chaud et en sécurité dans les bras de Tohru, loin d'être froids et mortels. T pour le shonen-ai & l'angoisse.


Traduction de "Icy Embrace" de DoubleEdgedSword99.

Le scénario ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à l'auteur originel de cette fiction en Anglais : **DoubleEdgedSword99**.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent au roman d'horreur de l'écrivaine japonaise **Fuyumi Ono**, l'adaptation en manga est de **Ryu Fujisaki**, l'adaptation en animé est du **studio Daume**, et l'adaptation en vostfr est de **Kazé**.

PS : J'ai traduis des fictions de Shiki pour que les fangrils "TohruxNatsuno" aient quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. n-n

* * *

Note de l'auteur (**DoubleEdgedSword99**) : Je pense que c'est assez simple de voir où je veux en venir (Les élément de la fiction suivent l'histoire) ... J'espère ... (Je sais que Tohru a bu le sang de Natsuno quatre fois, mais je ne me souviens que de trois, donc j'improvise !) Si vous n'avez pas lu jusqu'à cette partie de l'anime, ou ceux qui n'aiment pas forcément des moments comme ceux-ci, passez votre chemin.

Je suis désolé si Natsuno ou Tohru sont OOC !

**AVERTISSEMENTS:** **YAOI !** Evidement. C'est léger, mais à la troisième partie, ça va être légèrement moins léger mais rien au-dessus du rating T.

Disclamer: * soupir * Un autre anniversaire passé, et pourtant, non, je n'ai pas eu la joie de pouvoir m'approprier Shiki.

" [|] " Signifie la transition entre la réalité et les souvenirs de Natsuno.

" /.../ "signifie que le prochain paragraphe montrera un instant s'étant passé plus tard dans la journée par rapport à celui du dessus.

Les passages en_ italique_ sont des "flash-back"

* * *

~Ce n'était pas assez... ~

C'était un sentiment étrange.

Natsuno n'avait pas l'habitude des contacts, et surtout pas de deux bras froids. Le plus étrange, c'était que c'était toujours aussi doux ; appuyé contre le torse du vampire alors que les dents de Tohru s'enfonçaient dans son cou, en aspirant un grand flux de sang des blessures de sa gorge perforée. Le flux de la vie, l'amincissement avec chaque moment qui passe, rappelant les sons d'une lente agonie qui lui ont échappé alors que sa bouche était couverte par la main du vampire.

Bien qu'ils fussent encerclés, il semblait qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, simplement tous les deux.

_« Hey, Natsuno ! »_

_Natsuno se retourna, à contrecœur, alors les appels du blond retranscrivaient son enthousiasme lors des dernières minutes. Il avait esquissé un léger sourire qui menaçait de se transformer un en vrai sourire, et fronça les sourcils à la place._

_« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »_

_Tohru leva un doigt, comme pour lui dire d'attendre. Pour ne pas répondre à sa demande, Natsuno roula des yeux, se retourna et continua de marcher en avant. Il avait raté le bus, grâce à la personne qui le suivait et était donc de mauvaise humeur, encore pire que d'habitude._

_Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus derrière lui. Il pouvait entendre la respiration hiératique de Tohru qui se rapprochait et accélérerait très légèrement. Si Tohru voulait « se rapprocher », Natsuno ne lui promettait pas une tâche facile. Et bien entendu, il fut contrarié lorsque Tohru se plaça ses à ses côtés en claquant son rythme au sien._

_/.../_

_Tohru l'avait salué, alors que Natsuno s'était contenté de sourire simplement ; il n'était pas prêt à lui parler. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et attendit._

_... Mais il était agréablement surpris. Tohru n'avait même pas tenté de lui faire la conversation, se contentant de passer à côté de lui avec un sourire serein peint sur son visage. Ce qui a surpris Natsuno, c'était qu'il se contentait lui-aussi de marcher avec le blond, d'humeur joyeuse semblait-il._

_Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes encore dans un silence paisible. L'air était épais et parfumé tandis que les cigales commençaient déjà à chanter. L'été ne tarderait pas à arriver. Une autre année s'était écoulée dans ce village inutile remplit de déchets._

_Natsuno était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit même pas la branche en face de lui. Alors que Tohru l'évita en riant, Natsuno se prit le pied dedans et trébucha._

_Génial. Il pouvait déjà prévoir la réaction de sa mère « Oh, Natsuno, dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas encore battus, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » ainsi que celle de Shimizu qui se souciait non-stop de son sort. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait presque zéro en niveau de tolérance à la douleur._

_Branche stupide._

_Il tressaillit en attendant, les yeux fermés, à rencontrer le sol dans son inévitable chute et à la place, il sentit seulement une légère pression sur son bras. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit une des mains de Tohru sur son propre bras alors que l'autre était posée dans le bas de son dos. De loin, on aurait pu croire que les deux adolescents dansaient. Natsuno se redressa rapidement, et se retira de l'emprise de sa main qui s'attardait, intéressée, sur son dos. L'une de ses mains se glissa dans celle du brun et malgré les réticences et les laborieux essais de Natsuno pour la retirer, elle restait toujours en place._

_« Hé, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi maladroit, Nat ~ ~ su ~ nooo ! » Tohru chantait tandis que Natsuno plissait son front avec un air renfrogné._

_« ... Merci. » Il ignora le fait qu'il se soit moqué de sa maladresse (et qu'il l'a appelé par ce prénom qu'il détestait) et avait décidé de se concentrer sur le fait qu'ils se tenaient la main. Il jeta un regard exaspéré au blond, qui l'ignora en marchant tout en balançant leurs doigts liés._

_« De rien ! »_

_Le silence en était presque gênant maintenant, mais encore une fois, Tohru ne semblait pas ressentir le besoin de le briser. Presque comme s'il attendait que Natsuno dise quelque chose à sa place._

_« Hey... Lâche-moi. » Natsuno avait enfin réussit à exprimer ses pensées par un ordre clair. Cela ne le gênait pas de ressentir une légère pression ainsi que de la chaleur, mais le fait de tenir la main d'un autre homme était une toute autre chose._

_« Pourquoi ? C'est juste nous deux. »_

_Natsuno se mordit la lèvre. Tohru avait raison, pour une fois. Eh bien ... S'ils étaient juste tous les deux…_

_« ... Très bien. »_

_Ces jours ont été vraiment agréable, évidemment. Les jours paisibles ne reviendraient jamais, malheureusement - il ne voulait pas trébucher sur des mots amers de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui tienne la main et qu'on le guide encore une fois._

« Je suis tellement désolé ... » Tohru murmura ses excuses en dégageant ses crocs de la gorge de Natsuno, alors que le brun sentait que la terre tournait inlassablement autour de lui.

Natsuno espéra que, pour le reste de ses nuits qui auraient sans doute la couleur du sang séché, Tohru serait hanté par le nihilisme, la lumière impitoyable dans ses yeux qui reflétaient les étoiles rares.

/ ... /

« Fuyons ensemble ».

Comme dans un cliché de film, le pessimiste devint optimiste, devenue la proie, tandis que l'ami devint pessimiste, devint le prédateur.

Il avait vraiment pensé que Tohru serait d'accord pour s'enfuir - c'était un plan simple, mais la logique de celui-ci ne pouvait pas être contredite.

Il était tellement idiot ...

Au moins, la douleur de crocs se délogeant dans sa veine était seulement équivalente à un coup, au lieu d'un cure-dent violemment enfoncé dans son cou, comme la dernière fois. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'influence de Tohru glisser dans ses veines...

Il avait bêtement pensé que tout pourrait être simple, que la faim ne le rendrait pas aussi monstrueux... Que ce n'était pas aussi accablant, pas aussi douloureux, pas comme si on déchirerait un trou dans votre intestin, à rendre vos yeux écarquillé et le regard fou comme celui de Tohru, actuellement... Il avait toujours eu un grand appétit, parfois trop, mais ... Peut-être, mais ce n'était qu'un imbécile humain gonflé d'espoir.

Huh... Eh bien, ce n'était pas une première, vraiment. N'avait-il pas été ridiculisé, lorsque ses barrières, si soigneusement construites, s'étaient brisées en seulement trois mois, par la même personne qui allait le tuer ?

Tellement ironique.

[|]

_Natsuno sonda le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui avec dégoût, mêlé à de l'amusement. Tohru, comme s'il sentait son regard sur sa nuque, leva les yeux._

_« Mmmph - HMSH ? »_

_Natsuno secoua la tête, et se tourna vers sa propre assiette, coupant soigneusement sa viande en morceaux méticuleusement. Même si il ne pouvait pas faire taire les bruits de mastication ainsi que les exclamations de Tohru qui s'extasiait sur le goût du plat qu'il dévorait..._

_« Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_Il avait apprécié la tentative de Tohru à avaler l'ensemble de la nourriture qu'il avait réussie par on-ne-sait-quel-miracle à placer dans sa bouche, malgré le fait qu'il soupçonnait le fait que Tohru soit réellement humain. Il leva les yeux, et avala avant de répondre._

_« Rien ... Je vous remercie pour ce repas, c'était vraiment très bon. » répondit Natsuno en regardant la mère de Tohru. Il préférait la remercier maintenant car il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps._

_Tohru sentit sa lassitude et sourit, lui montrant la collection impressionnante de nourriture accumulée entre ses dents. Natsuno frémit, et Tohru se mit à rire. Il esquiva sur le côté, Natsuno manquant de peu le jet de viande et de salive._

_« Tohru ! » Sa mère gronda alors que son fils se hâta d'avalé la nourriture._

_Plus tard dans la nuit (quand toute la nourriture avait été consommée, et que Tohru avait été contraint de s'occuper de sa dentition), Tohru avait réussi à convaincre Natsuno de dormir dans son lit, pour qu'il soit en hauteur, comme d'habitude. Leurs positions sur le lit (tellement petit) étaient un peu comme leur relation, Tohru sur la gauche, bras et jambes étendus, et Natsuno sur la droite, dans une position telle que s'il devait rouler, il tomberait. Malgré l'appréhension de Natsuno, comme la nuit passée, sa tension s'évapora. Les draps étaient imprégnés de l'odeur de Tohru et le fait qu'ils partagent leur chaleur corporelle le réchauffait d'avantage. C'était agréable, de dormir avec lui._

_Il fut immédiatement prit d'une bouffée de chaleur face à sa formulation maladroite. Il était en train d'imaginer une conversation entre lui et le blond de sorte à ce qu'il dorme sur le sol et non en sa compagnie, lorsque Tohru se retourna et glissa un bras autour de ses épaules. Piégeant efficacement Natsuno dans ses bras._

_« Oh, allez, » déclara Natsuno dans l'obscurité, heureux qu'aucun cliché, quels qu'ils soient, ne transgresse l'intonation de sa voix, « Il n'y a pas moyen que tu puisses faire ça en étant endormis. » Peut-être que ce n'était pas la chose la plus pertinente qu'il ait pu lui dire, mais ça retranscrivait très bien son point de vue._

_« Tu m'as eu, » murmurait Tohru dans le cou de Natsuno, « Mais peut-être que je suis la réalisation de tes désirs inconscients pour le contact humain. Nous avons tous besoin d'amis, tu sais. » (1)_

_Natsuno laissa les secondes s'écoulées, en espérant que la seconde vague de chaleur s'insinuant dans son corps, hormis son sang, s'éteindrait bientôt._

_« Non, » Tohru réexamina ses dires, « Je pense que c'est parce que tu es un bon oreiller. Tu es vraiment moelleux, tu sais ? »_

_Natsuno rendit les armes, au contraire de ce que son cerveau lui disait de faire. Au lieu de cela, il expira, et se laissa s'endormir, soulagé que Tohru ne prenne pas ça au sérieux. Peut-être qu'il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise avec le premier ami qu'il avait dont il était le plus proche ces derniers temps, mais ça ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter... Il suffisait de renier ces stupides pensées dues aux hormones de l'adolescence, et passer à autre chose._

_Après tout, il n'y avait aucun moyen Yuuki Natsuno Koide était sur le point de tomber amoureux, surtout si c'était un gars de Sotoba._

Ça n'avait pas d'importance si Tohru avait un grand appétit ou non - Natsuno attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit remplit. Parce que, peu importe comment il a essayé de le nier, il avait été pris au piège, bien avant d'être piégé par ces armes dans la nuit.

Il essaya de garder un regard froid et impitoyable, mais il était difficile de le faire tant il était épuisé. Il doutait que Tohru aurait remarqué son état de toute façon. Le monstre n'a montré aucun signe d'arrêter sa fête sur une telle question triviale.

Il regarda à nouveau les choses tourner autour de lui avec un air détaché. Ah, bien.

/ ... /

Toute frappe à sa fenêtre avait toujours provoqué chez lui une sueur froide. Toute la journée, il avait entendu cela, même s'il n'avait jamais vu un Shiki sortir de son obscurité. Lorsque la nuit tomba, il se mit en embuscade avec un sentiment d'impuissance permanente. Il n'a pas, cependant, pas souhaité qu'il puisse reprendre cette macabre affaire tandis que le film de son doigt ayant ouvert sa fenêtre à son ami mort défilait devant ses yeux. (2)

Le tout avait une ironie morbide qui se jouait de lui. Tohru avait tout fait pour que sa vie dure le plus longtemps possible. Natsuno ne l'avait pas ressenti. Ce sont les petits battements irréguliers de son cœur qui avait frappé contre sa cage thoracique lors de leur dernière rencontre , qui semblaient trop sourds pour qu'il puisse les entendre. Maintenant, les dents de Tohru s'enfonçaient profondément dans son cou pour la troisième fois et de le déchirer à nouveau, espérant que lui et sa famille restent vivant.

Eh bien, Natsuno compris. Aurait-il pu faire un autre choix, s'il avait été à la place de Tohru ?

Il a entendu l'appel doux de la voix de ce péché si familier. L'ombre de la main légèrement tremblante, a rencontré la fenêtre et ils se sont salués avec un bruit sourd. Tohru a frappé deux fois, puis a hésité à lever la main pour la troisième fois, hésitant entre le fait qu'il devait oui ou non ordonner Natsuno d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Il ne devait pas voir que Natsuno luttait, allongé sur son lit lorsqu'il commençait à parler. Ses membres étaient lourds. Il hésita quand sa peau a touché le froid du plancher en bois, et trébucha légèrement. Il retrouva son équilibre et se glissa en direction de la fenêtre, fermée par un autre, probablement son père et l'ouvrit avec une étrange maladresse.

Il n'a pas regardé Tohru, essayant de demeurer debout en concentrant ses forces dans ses jambes. Le vampire fini par balancer ses jambes à travers la fenêtre, et glisser vers le sol. Tohru aurait failli glisser sur un tas à ses pieds s'il ne s'était pas retenu à Natsuno, déposant ses mains froides sur son épaule.

Les mains de Tohru se sont attardées, et Natsuno haussa ses épaules pour les retirer tandis qu'un silence s'installa.

« Eh bien, vas-y, alors, » dit Natsuno d'une voix sourde, tirant ses cheveux trop long, humide avec la sueur de son cou. Tohru se raidit et regarda comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » déclara Natsuno, avec mépris cette fois, attendant toujours. « Bien essayé ? Peut-être que la prochaine fois ? Game over ? »

Tohru baissa les yeux. « Non, juste ... Désolé. »

Tout cela semblait si drôle. Au lieu de rire, cependant, Natsuno eu envie de passer ses bras autour de Tohru, et se transporter de tous les deux au début de l'été, où, lorsque Tohru était là, il pouvait sourire.

Tohru a brisa le silence le premier. Comme il ouvrait la bouche pour dévoiler ses crocs, Natsuno regarda par-dessus l'épaule du vampire et vit alors la personne au centre de cette affaire - Megumi Shimizu. Elle était adossée une nouvelle fois contre un arbre, les regardant alors avec les yeux d'un vieil homme cupide. Elle sentit son regard et se concentre sur lui, puis partit.

C'était une drôle de coïncidence. 

[|] 

_Tohru se retrouvait pour la première fois dans la maison de Natsuno au lieu de la sienne. Il se sentait un peu comme... un intrus. C'était quelque chose qui n'était pas dans leur habitude que Natsuno marche avec lui à l'arrêt de bus, fasse ses devoirs à la maison de Tohru avec ses vieux manuels, reste pour le dîner , puis pour la nuit ..._

_Tohru s'étala sur le lit de son ami, tandis que Natsuno fait ses devoirs avec ses propres livres, à peine utilisées. Le blond feuilletait des magazines en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de commenter._

_« Je veux dire, regarde ça, » dit-il, en tendant le magazine en direction de Natsuno, « Qui achèterait ça ? »_

_Natsuno grogna._

_« Eh bien, » Tohru rit doucement « Je suppose que j'en serais capable. »_

_Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, rompu seulement par le bruit du crayon de Natsuno contre le papier, et celui des pages du magazine que feuilletait Tohru, debout, en soupirant chaque fois._

_Ce silence en était presque gênant, et Natsuno était reconnaissant (pour une fois) que sa mère était assez curieuse de frapper et offrir des collations, sur lesquelles Tohru s'est jeté avec un enthousiasme admirablement enfantin. La mère de Natsuno leur offrit un dernier regard curieux avant de refermer la porte derrière elle._

_Encore une fois, silence. Rompu seulement par le bruit de mastication._

_Tohru regarda par la fenêtre avec une expression studieuse, comme s'il travaillait pour mémoriser chaque détail de la tâche, le seuil qui grinça. Natsuno grimaça - sa mère était restée sur le seuil après avoir observé leur silence._

_Natsuno fit un clin d'œil hâtif à Tohru comme il l'a fait pour recueillir les plats. Il n'a pas remarqué Tohru observait quelque chose au-delà de son champ de vision, et se raidit._

_Alors ce fut complètement par surprise que Tohru, d'un mouvement ascendant, vint s'écraser sur lui, vers le bas, sur le lit de Natsuno._

_« Quo - ? » Natsuno commença, mais Tohru le fit taire en déposant son pouce sur ses lèvres. Trop rapidement pour Natsuno arrive à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Par la suite, son ami se pencha et embrassa ... Son doigt ?_

_« Mmph ! » Natsuno ne pouvait prononcer aucuns mots absurdes. C'était trop bizarre pour lui de voir Tohru poser son pouce sur ses lèvres, étrangement déçu qu'une barrière leur coupe la route._

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, Natsuno ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait._

_Il a, cependant, commencer à comprendre lorsqu'il a entendu un choc et la respiration d'une femme. Quand Tohru s'écarta pour respirer, il abaissa ses lèvres à l'oreille de Natsuno. Natsuno se raidit, se demandant ce nouvel jeu bizarre entamerait son ami, et a été soulagé quand seulement le souffle de Tohru a rencontré son oreille, caché par les cheveux de Natsuno._

_« Ecoute, je suis désolé à ce sujet, » murmura-t-il doucement, « Mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas la laisser te regarder et nous regarder comme ça ! Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais maintenant, gémit. »_

_Natsuno respecta ce complot qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Ce sentiment (l'ingéniosité du plan et le choc, bien sûr, pas ce contact étroit qu'il avait avec Tohru) coulait dans ses veines, et il se retint de rire nerveusement._

_« Shimizu ? » souffla Natsuno, sa bouche cachée par le cou de Tohru, qui hochait la tête. « C'est parfait ! Ca va certainement la faire fuir ! Et elle ne peut pas le dire aux gens, car ça serait comme si elle m'espionnait ! » Tohru simula le fait qu'il morde l'oreille de Natsuno, tandis qu'il le prit comme une confirmation._

_Tohru se recula, et Natsuno prit le temps de passer un regard furtif en direction de la fenêtre. Il observait chaque recoins de la forêt pour la trouver, être sûre qu'elle n'était plus là, mais..._

_Elle n'était pas encore partie._

_Natsuno regarda Tohru, s'attendant à ce qu'il se place une nouvelle fois au-dessus de lui, ou au moins revenir à « lui faire plaisir », à chuchoter, mais ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tohru se baisse à nouveau, si rapidement que sa vitesse semblait inhumaine. Natsuno sursauta, surpris, il déplaça par inadvertance le pouce de Tohru qui ne couvrait désormais qu'une partie de ses lèvres._

_La chaleur qu'il ressentait est passée d'une simple étincelle d'amitié à une braise ardente lorsque leurs lèvres se sont rencontrées. Natsuno n'esquissait plus aucun mouvement, bien trop confus par ce qu'il venait de se passer, tandis que Tohru était momentanément immobile. Puis, les lèvres de Tohru commencèrent à se déplacer habilement vers les siennes – Natsuno se demandait où est-ce qu'il avait appris ce genre de choses - et Natsuno se trouvait, juste comme ça, en train de se faire embrasser langoureusement par son meilleur ami tandis que la main de Tohru se baladait sur sa joue. Tohru hésita, il se méfia du fait que Natsuno détestait le contact avec les autres, tout en sachant que Shimizu ne serait pleinement convaincue que si ils ont commençaient à y aller plus sérieusement._

_Natsuno prit le risque, et répondit au baiser._

_Et juste comme ça, ils étaient vraiment en train de s'embrasser avec une ardeur qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. C'était comme un milliard de papillons qui volaient dans son estomac, ce n'était pas une sensation douloureuse, juste une douce secousse. Il se sentait bien, comme s'il brûlait, qu'une douce chaleur inondait ses entrailles, tandis que dans les mains de Tohru glissaient sous son T-Shirt, et ce qu'il lui paraissait le plus étrange, c'est qu'il ne cherchait même pas à résister, au contraire, il agrippa les bras de Tohru pour l'attirer contre lui._

_Maintenant, il gémissait réellement contre les lèvres de Tohru, et Tohru gémissait après lui et oh, wow, comment Tohru avait-il appris à le toucher tout doucement comme ça, en l'entraînant lentement dans la folie ?_

_Soudainement, le bruissement des branches et des sanglots effrénés s'incisèrent dans l'esprit de Natsuno qui se redressa rapidement, se délogeant de l'emprise de Tohru. Haletant légèrement, il regardait Shimizu fuir la scène du crime avec une sorte de sombre satisfaction sur son visage._

_Il poussa un soupir de soulagement._

_Puis, il fut frappé par ce qu'il venait de faire._

_Il venait de le faire avec son meilleur ami. Il s'était laissé embrasser d'une manière loin d'être innocente et il n'avait pas résisté. Oh, mon Dieu, il avait gémi si fort ! Sa voix en avait tremblé...Tohru avait arrêté avant qu'il ne dégénère, mais il avait poussé Tohru à continuer, mais Tohru n'avait pas voulu, et maintenant ..._

_MERDE._

_Comme il ressentait une nouvelle fois une douce chaleur emplir son corps, il s'est stupidement demandé comment, dans ce monde à la fois doux et amer, comment il pouvait garder cette teinte rouge sur ses joues avec autant de chaleur dans son visage. Lentement, il tourna son visage pour regarder Tohru, qui étudiait les mains avec trop d'enthousiasme._

_Oh, il se sentait tellement honteux._

_Natsuno se racla la gorge, et brisa ce silence qui était presque trop à supporter._

_« Euh, merci ... »_

_Apparemment, c'était ce qu'attendais Tohru, car son visage se relevait vers celui de Natsuno, mais l'abaissa lorsqu'il croisa le regard tellement insistant de Natsuno, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger le concerné. Les yeux de Tohru étaient toujours recouverts d'un voile de chaleur – il ne voulait pas admettre que c'était autre chose -, ses lèvres étaient étrangement douces et avaient le même goût que le baume à lèvres à la menthe qu'il portait dans sa poche, ses mains étaient capable de beaucoup plus que réparer un pneu crevé..._

_Natsuno chassa ces affirmations qui florissaient dans ses pensées, et s'assit correctement contre le mur derrière lui en évitant désormais le regard de regarder Tohru._

_« Je veux dire, pour avoir écarté Shimizu... C'était vraiment, euh, intelligent. Et, oh, désolé pour t'avoir poussé plus loin que ... tu sais ... »_

_Cette faible tentative de la part de Natsuno pour expliquer son comportement s'est évaporée dans cet air récemment devenu chaud. Il prit les feuilles qui dépassaient du livre de Tohru ainsi que celles éparpillées au sol par leurs mouvements rapides qui l'avaient enivré si inexplicablement._

_Tohru leva son visage vers celui de Natsuno toujours abaissé, tandis que son regard ne fléchissait pas pendant qu'il parlait._

_« Euh, pas de quoi... Désolé de te l'avoir annoncé de but en blanc... Et, » poursuivit-il prudemment, « Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait plus attention que ça... »_

_Natsuno laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Oh, bon ! » Natsuno lâcha quelques mots, inhabituellement bavard : « Mais, tu sais, vous aimez cette infirmière, et j'aime les filles de la ville ! Ouais, nous ne- nous ne sommes pas ... »_

_L'accord de Tohru avait mis fin à cette conversation._

_Ce jour-là tomberait dans les limbes de la réalité à la mémoire, de la mémoire à la légende, la légende au mythe. De là, il serait dissout dans le néant, et personne ne s'en souviendrait…_

_Sauf, peut-être, les jours qui sembleraient un peu trop ennuyeux, il pourrait essayer d'attirer Shimizu à sa maison, et d'inviter Tohru..._

L'amertume de Natsuno a été brisée par ce sentiment déjà-vu lorsque les crocs de Tohru se libéraient son cou. Tohru recula rapidement, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Natsuno se tourna lentement, se préparant à se retirer dans sa chambre.

Il devait voir les yeux de Tohru froids comme les glaciers sur lesquels il avait fait des recherches, des lèvres aromatisés uniquement par le sang, des mains capables de seulement destruction et de violence, mais il en était incapable.

Encore une fois, il avait vraiment été l'imbécile suprême.

Il fut interrompu par un grognement qui lui était bien trop familier, le son que faisait Shimizu lorsqu'elle ratifiait ses crocs. Natsuno se tourna, lentement, et vit alors la vue la plus terrifiante qu'il ait jamais vu.

C'était une chose de voir un ami, inévitablement, avec des crocs et des yeux en permanence, mais c'était tout autre chose de voir un étranger, celui qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, convoitait chacune de ses paroles, debout avec grâce féline et une intention mortelle, les yeux assombrit, des crocs blancs scintillant qui s'allongeait pour l'amener dans la danse folle de la faim.

Natsuno n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de faible, mais la peur mêlée à l'anémie qu'il avait subi suffisaient à obscurcir sa vision, ce qui poussait Tohru à se précipiter pour le protéger, en criant un murmure : « Vous le tuez ! »

Les sons de la lutte de deux invincibles bêtes s'étaient éteints et l'obscurité filtrait ses sens, les arroser comme de l'eau tiède, elle semblait tellement accueillante ... 

/ ... / 

Il avait combattu, s'était enfui, enduré, dépouillé son âme à nu, exposer ses craintes et des sourires à contrecœur, et tout ce qu'il a obtenu était un puits dans l'œil d'un vampire qui a menacé de déborder.

Même si sa vie, si courte et pitoyable, arrivait maintenant à sa touche finale, les larmes de diamants qui tombaient sur son épaule l'apaisaient. Il supposait que le Tohru qu'il connaissait n'avait pas complètement disparu, après tout. Natsuno essaya de lui sourire en tremblant, mais il ne fit qu'accroître sa faiblesse. Il se sentait si faible, si trahi, déjà mort...

Il n'avait jamais vu son ami pleurer avant - Tohru était toujours le seul à sourire face à toute les situations (peu importe lesquelles). Et maintenant, il pleurait comme s'il était à l'agonie, comme si son cœur avait rompu sous le poids de la tristesse.

Natsuno devina qu'il avait commencé à se fissurer lorsque le sien avait cessé de battre.

Natsuno avait toujours pensé ses larmes seraient chaudes, comme Tohru lui-même, mais jamais aussi froides - comme des morceaux de grêle glacée qui pleuvaient de ces deux yeux congelés.

Si ce Tohru était de la glace, est-ce que pourrait Natsuno le faire fondre ... ?

C'était enfin, enfin, presque l'été. Un des derniers de Natsuno ici, il s'était juré de partir depuis trop longtemps.

Il ne s'écoulerait pas beaucoup de temps avant que les villageois ne traînent leurs chaises dehors sous leurs porches, et qu'ils bavarderaient l'un avec l'autre tandis que les cubes de sucre fondraient lentement au fond de leur thé glacé. Ils parlaient de choses insignifiantes, et s'ils avaient manqué une nouvelle, ils n'auraient qu'à commencer une discussion avec un voisin sur une culture de mauvaises herbes.

La Clinique Ozaki aurait une nouvelle vague de blessures aux poignets, entorses, ou des chevilles cassées à cause de la bicyclette, ou de danser après avoir avalé trop de nourriture. Mais le médecin ne les prendraient pas tous, en murmurant tout en cachant un sourire aux enfants de nos jours, alors que sa mère poussé un cri strident d'une autre pièce. Peut-être que sa femme était venu par ici au volant d'une voiture flambant neuf, et annoncer qu'elle allait rester pendant un certain temps.

Le temple serait plus occupé en été. Le prêtre paralysé de la tête aurait un flux constant de fidèles qu'il détestait. Natsuno aurait entendu Sieshin ; son nouveau livre aurait été long à être publié. Peut-être qu'il apporterait de nouveaux visages à Sotoba à nouveau, comme il avait quelques mois auparavant. Il serait bon d'avoir des gens de la ville dans cette campagne déserte.

Personne n'aurait à souffrir de la chaleur insoutenable si une piscine publique serait ouverte, les plus jeunes seraient de covoiturage pour le long trajet vers l'école, tandis que les plus âgés prendraient le bus. Peut-être que Shimizu n'aurait pas un nouveau maillot de bain flashy pour le lui montrer. S'ils avaient obtenu un nouveau maître-nageur masculin, à la place de l'ancienne, grincheuse et était indéniablement une femme, peut-être qu'elle oublierait Natsuno et essayerait de se noyer pour attirer l'attention. Il pourrait essayer d'ouvrir une école pour d'autres enfants, peut-être. Akira ou Kaori. Ils semblaient intelligents (ou du moins à l'extérieur), ça devrait suffire.

Il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps jusqu'à ce que Tohru ait commencé ses leçons de conduite. Peut-être, quand il sera assez bon, ils pourraient aller à la ville ensemble. Peut-être, qu'ils n'auraient pas à revenir.

Ouais, Natsuno détestait toujours autant vivre à Sotoba. Il a toujours détesté la façon dont chacun se comportait et papotait, ou faisait une énorme affaire des plus petites choses. Il avait toujours aimé être négligé dans une foule, où il pouvait observer avant d'agir, mieux que d'être le centre de l'attention d'un village solitaire.

Un village solitaire, étroit d'esprit ... Une paire de parents bien intentionnés, mais finalement naïf ... Une fille qui le « stalkait », et rien du monde réel ne le savait ... Un maladroit, idiot, mais un gentil garçon qui était devenu son meilleur ami ...

Si on regardait bien, Natsuno les connaissaient tous.

Il pourrait essayer de partir de la ville. Il pourrait essayer de pousser ses parents à se déplacer vers la ville. Il pouvait encore haïr Shimizu, mais il pourrait essayer de la tolérer. Et il pourrait, peut-être, peut-être, lentement, s'ouvrir au tsunami doux que semblait être Tohru.

Il détestait encore cet endroit. Il avait refusé d'y rester plus longtemps. Il aurait été facile de rompre tous les liens avec ce village, finalement.

Mais, avec toute sa vie devant lui, c'était presque l'été. Et en quelque sorte, Natsuno ne pouvait pas attendre pour commencer.

... Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas le faire fondre, au final.

Il avait brisé toutes les promesses qu'il s'était fait à lui-même. Il allait mourir dans cet endroit misérable. Il avait atteint le bout du rouleau. Il avait accepté sa défaite. Il avait échoué.

Il espérait qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Qu'il ne serait pas devenu un monstre. Qu'il en serait finit pour lui. Qu'est-ce qui restait qui valait la peine de se battre, de toute façon ? Rien. Pas ses parents, et non pas cette ville, et sûrement pas de garder Akira ou Kaori. Ils sont condamnés. Même se battre pour garder une partie du Tohru qu'il connaissait, même de l'embrasser comme un monstre fut vain, maintenant. Au moins, si Dieu était assez miséricordieux pour lui permettre de rester là, éparpillés dans la cendre entre les places de la ville, alors il pourrait être heureux. Ensuite, il pourrait passer le tout comme un mauvais rêve.

Oh, non, maintenant les choses se déformaient de nouveau, comme une spirale autour de lui comme la première fois. Et rien n'était noir, c'était juste étrange comment tout avait lentement passé au blanc. La pression de Tohru sur son cou se levait, ses sanglots déjà apaisés diminuaient ...

Peut-être que, s'il pouvait revivre, ils pourraient se réunir à nouveau, et cette fois, ils s'enfuiront.

Ne te lève pas.

Ne…

te lèv-

pas…

ne

t-

lève p-

Non…

N...

…

/ ... /

~ ... Et juste un peu trop tard. ~

* * *

(1) J'ai pas pu trouver mieux, désolée.

(2) Il se voit ouvrir la fenêtre à Tohru.

Si vous avez aimer, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, je la communiquerais à l'auteur ! :3


End file.
